Abomination
by MyPassionMyHeart
Summary: Five years have past for the DigiDestined. Once they had been heroes. Now they are just normal people living their lives. Little do they know of the evil lurking ready to devour them all. They must reunite to defeat an even greater darkness. Frontier
1. Prologue

Song: Darkness in my heart.

By: Crispin Freeman

A/N: I know the prologue is really dark. Personally I think it's perfect and it will make more sense later.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon or this amazing song.

**Prologue**

_If I were a bird then I'd be free._

**The girl stood at the bottom of the basement stairs not believing what she saw.**

_Free to leave this misery_.

**The pool of crimson blood soaked her white socks.**

_Now that I know that you're around._

**Her hazel eyes grew wide.**

_I'll slip away without a sound. _

**Pale skin grew ashen and clammy.**

_Silence sits within my soul._

**Her breath came in labored gasps as she bent forward and threw up into the blood covered concert floor.**

_Nothing left, nothing left to make me whole._

**Her small hands grabbed her head as her vision swam.**

_To try again to start anew._

**The first tear escaped down her cheek.**

_To make the change to help me through._

**"No..no no no no NO!" she huffed hyperventilating as her petite body rocked with anguished sobs.**

_And as the rain begins to fall._

**Through tear filled eyes she watched as the monster came closer to her.**

_Casting shadows on the wall._

**Unable to move from the shock she watched as it grew closer with its wicked smile.**

_I close my eyes and dare the thunder._

**"No..you…didn't do…this…no no no No! Leave me alone!" the girl wailed cowering into the corner of the room.**

_To break the spell that I've been under._

**"Don't worry sweetheart," the monster cooed; her body quivered.**

_Escape the world that cannot see._

**The creature's steps echoed in the cold room.**

_That all that's empty lies in me._

**Bile rose once more in her throat.**

_To try again and start anew._

"**P-Please go away," she pleaded with it.**

_And make the change to help me through._

**The shadow was before her.**

_Makes me want to fly away._

**"Don't be scared, honey. You know I love you." It chuckled.**

_No reasons left to make me stay._

**I'm going to make you special," its hand reached to pet her head.**

_To quit before I even start._

**She flinched and sobbed harder as the shadow swallowed her into darkness.**

_To leave this darkness in my heart._


	2. Chapter One: Time Never Stops

**Chapter One: Time Never Stops**

The spot lights beams burned into his body fueling him; feeding him with its heat. His voice radiated throughout the small underground café. His onyx hair fell into his face as he hugged the microphone stand to his tall body. The lyrics he sang seduced all who listened. His lean hips moved sensuously to the rhythm he created. His black leather pants hugged his shape. The sleeveless shirt showed of f his muscles as a silver pendant shone bright at the crowd. The crowd roared and screamed as he hypnotized them all. The drums beat in tune with his heartbeat. He moved on the stage like a dangerous predator. The music swept through the crowd like a storm. His icy stare lured them all in. They were trapped in his world; his moment; him.

He smirked soaking in the moment. This place that he loved. Right here on the stage. As the melody died down he heard them chanting his name. He bowed his head as his silky long hair hid his face. It was sweet candy to his ears.

* * *

"Dude, you were on fire tonight!" his friend and lead drummer Niko Fushita beamed as he flung his arm over the raven haired man's shoulder's.

"What can I say? They love me," he smiled his sapphire eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"What? Just you? They love us to, you know," chuckled his buddy, Tristin Mavrin, as he took a swig from his water bottle. He came from the States and transferred to Japan with his folks a few years back. His blonde hair and pierced lip drove the fans crazy. Not to mention his wicked guitar skills.

"C'mon, Kouji, you know you wouldn't look half as amazing without us!" pouted the small but surprisingly talented piano player, Mokino Takibi. We just call him Moki.

Kouji fake sighed and threw his hands in the air, "Fine, fine, you guys looked hot too, feel better?" He laughed as the arm around his shoulder's locked him into a head lock.

"Dude, never, and I mean never, call me hot. Coming from you I just want to hurt myself," Niko growled teasing his friend.

At the start of our freshman year of Senior High we formed the band Elemental Nightmare. How we formed our band is a whole different story. Through a lot of effort and more of just plain luck we have a regular spot to perform. Not to mention our fan base has growing lately.

A lot had changed since he came from the Digital World. He had gained a mother, a brother, irreplaceable friends and memories. Time, however, moved on. He had come to terms with his step-mother which he admitted was not easy. It was the right thing to do. Now he also had a little sister, Saiyu. The little devil worshipped his every breath. She insisted he walk her to preschool every day. I suppose she was Koichi's half-sister to; though he was busy with things at his home.

Koichi still lived with their mom. Kouji made it a weekly routine to have dinner with them on Sunday's to fill her in on his life. Koichi was still himself, trying hard to make their mom's life better. He strived to be a doctor and worked part time to save money for college.

Zoe only spent until the end of Summer with all of us before her family moved to America. We all kept in touch with her for a while but time…kept moving us apart. Junpei was a senior in the school we all attended. By we; I mean myself, Koichi, and Takuya. Junpei worked part-time at the manga store in the district. He hadn't changed much. Still aloof and noisy as he had always been.

Tommy had grown up a lot. He had become quite the computer whiz over the years. I think he's in the school's soccer club this year. He was in his last year of middle school. Sometimes we thought he still strived to find a way back to the digital world or at least learn its secrets.

As for Takuya…well…he was a story on his own. When we all started drifting apart it was as though he didn't know where he belonged anymore. I think he's dating some chick from our class. We don't talk much anymore.

The band laughed and joked still on an emotional high from their concert until they came to their usual after concert restaurant, Mashito Ramen. It was infamous for its variety of Ramen and was a popular place among the youth in the area. They entered as they usually did laughing like idiots living in the moment. They sat themselves in their favorite booth. It was only moments before the waiter came over.

"Oh, Kouji, you guys had a concert tonight?" came the familiar voice.

Looking up he smiled up at his brother. "Yeah, I won't lie it was pretty amazing," Kouji grinned to his twin. "Wish you could have escaped work to come watch."

Koichi shuffled on his feet. His hair being the same jet black as his brother was cut shorter. Koichi's bangs were pinned back by bobby pins. He wore black uniform pants and a white polo with a black apron with a pocket in the front. Blue eyes looked to the side to avoid eye contact. "Yeah…me too," Koichi smiled but it didn't meet his eyes.

Kouji frowned slightly being able to read his brother like a book after all these years. Something was obviously bothering him. "Hey, guys, dinner will have to wait a sec," Kouji said as he stood from the booth and grabbed Koichi's arm.

"What! But I'm seriously starving here!" whined Moki his dark eyes growing fake tears.

"Oh shut up, Moki. A few more minutes won't kill you," teased Tristin messing up the depressed kid's messy bright red hair.

Kouji lead his brother, despite his protesting, away from the noisy group. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Koichi mummbled looking at the notepad in his hand.

Kouji wanted to grab the object and fling across the room. What had Koichi on edge like this? "You do realize we will end up standing here all night if you don't tell me." Kouji shrugged nonchalantly acting less interested then he really was.

The twin bit his lip a moment then looked him straight in the eyes, "Well, you see it's mom-."

This got Kouji's attention. His pale eyes widened, "Mom? Did something happen to her?" His heart sped up a few beats. His stomach churned slightly.

"…She isn't doing well lately, Kouji. She hardly eats…and she won't talk much. I see her sneak away to take naps more often. I keep telling her to see the doctor but she won't listen to me. She keeps insisting nothing's wrong," Koichi voiced cracked; his hand clenching the life from the notebook.

"Damn…she seemed fine last weekend," Kouji's dark eyebrows knit together in thought.

"I-I just don't know what to do," Koichi replied his voice on the edge.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Kouji began crossing his bare arms, "Am I still invited for dinner?"

"You're really asking me this? You're my brother I wouldn't say no," Koichi shook his head like it was an obvious question. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The point I'm trying to make is, maybe I can talk some sense into mom during dinner, all right?" Koji replied putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh-uh…Yeah…that might work. I…I'm really worried. She's never been this lethargic before," the younger brother sighed running his hand into his thick hair.

"Don't stress out too much, Koichi. I've got your back. You don't have to take on everything yourself," Kouji wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. "Mom's going to be fine you'll see.

"Okay…you're right…thanks, Kouji." His brother gave him a hollow smile; a smile that reflected his burdens and pain…The smile of someone desperately trying to be strong but only hurting in the process.

* * *

The machines buzzed and lights flashed. Rough hands pounded furiously on the metalic keyboard. The dark pod slowly opened as water spewed to the floor. The creature blinked and slowly stepped from its prison. Water fell in ribbons from its body. A strangled breath escaped its pale lips.

"What is your mission?" The man in the white lab coat asked to the creature staring at him with empty golden eyes.

"To kill…" It said numbly.

"To kill who, my darling?" the man grinned as he marveled at his creation.

"To kill the DigiDestined," it replied its eyes turning into a stone cold glare.

"Go then, you're ready! Go and do as I have commanded!" the man roared with his own sick delight.

"Yes…master," it bowed rigidly. Golden red wings ripped from the creatures back. Blood splattered to the wall and floor. Inky black claws grew from the creatures hands. It eyes turned a fiery red. With unnatural speed it went to hunt for its prey.


	3. Chapter Two: Living our lives

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters this far. I'm going to work on making them longer after this one for you all! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It's a lot of fun writing these characters having grown up a bit. I love digimon frontier. It used to be my favorite show as a kid. Hopefully I'm not slaughtering my memories with this fanfic XD Anyway enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Digimon in any way! I wish I owned Kouji though. (My childhood anime crush~ Teehee!)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Living our lives**

The sun was setting as dusk greeted the town. The sky mixed into hues of light pinks and vivid oranges. The day was peacefully coming to an end. In the park amongst the sea of houses were two teenagers. The dark haired girl was sighing trying hard to say something. The chestnut haired boy, wearing a backward baseball cap, shifted uncomfortably on his feet waiting for the girl to say what she had wanted. She had texted him to meet her here. After seeing the expression on her face he was feeling apprehensive for coming now.

"So what do you want to talk about," Takuya asked giving her his warmest smile.

"Look, Takuya…I… Well… I'm not sure how to say this," she began her hands fiddled with her purse strap. Takuya's heart slowed…he knew where this was going. Where it always went. His lips slowly formed a tight scowl. "You're a really great guy and all but we-,"she never got to finish.

Takuya snapped interrupting her before she could finish. "Need to break up. Is that what you were going to say?" Takuya sighed crossing his arms to his muscular chest.

She looked stunned by his outburst then looked at the ground, "W-well…I think it's for-."

"Yeah, whatever, I've heard this before. Just go. We can forget we ever happened," Takuya growled as his chocolate colored eyes bore into her frightened gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Takuya. It's not your fault…You're really a great guy and all. I just-," she apologized tears in her eyes. Why did girls always cry? Why couldn't they just say it and leave. Furry burned in his veins. Why did this always happen? Girl's just never stayed satisfied. It was damn annoying.

"Just get the fuck away already. We're done, I get it." Takuya sneered at her his eyes flashing.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she cried as she ran down the street.

Why was she the one crying anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be the one sobbing and running down the street? Hah! Like he would be caught dead running down the street crying. Sighing heavily, Takuya took his hat off and ran a hand through his messy hair and flipping his hat back on his head. With a defeated shrug he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets and began his trek home. There goes another one…seriously he went through girlfriends like smokers went through cigarettes. All his girlfriends claimed he just couldn't connect emotionally. Whatever the hell that meant. He bought them flowers, candy, movie tickets. He never refused a make out session when they asked. What more did they want from him?

His mind wandered back to his favorite times. The days when he was in the digital world saving lives, every day was an adventure, everyday meant something back then. Now…what was he living for? He wished he could rewind time and be together with everyone like they used to be. Kouji was some teenage heart throb who was living his dreams. Takuya wished he could say the same. He still talked to Junpei and Koichi sometimes. Passing through the halls wasn't quite the same as being friends though. Tommy was best buds with his brother Shinya. Go figure the brats had a lot in common.

Then there was Zoe. His heart ached a moment at the memory. He had really cared about her. She was so pretty…long lush sunlight hued hair. Her eyed were the color of emeralds and he loved it. She was always so full of life. Sure she was loud and bossy...but he had loved her spirit. Her ability to always be true to herself. Oh…shit he was thinking like she had died. She might as well have though. He still remembered when she told them all that her family was leaving Japan. He had been shocked to say the least.

Takuya stopped walking a moment and looked up into the color clashed sky. A small sad small graced his lips as he recalled how he had dragged her from her family before they got on the plane. Her face was surprised. Those beautiful eyes asked a thousand questions. Takuya smirked as he did the bravest thing he had ever done; even more then fighting Lucemon. He kissed her, right there in the airport; in front of her family and all of our friends. She had gasped as their lips met. Her breath was warm and sweet. Shivers ran down his spine. When he pulled away from her strawberry pink lips she had stared at him in stunned silence before smacking him across the face calling him stupid and running away.

That was how he had said goodbye. She never wrote to him. Takuya kicked a rock as he began walking again. So, yeah, his luck with girls was probably the worst of any one he knew. Looking up Takuya realized he was already home. Pushing through the metal gate he walked up the steps to his house.

"I'm home," Takuya called walking through the door. The smell of fried chicken greeted him. His stomach growled in response. Even a breakup didn't stop his hunger. Laughter and shouting came from the living room. He peeked in to see Shinya yelling at a gloating Tommy.

"Victory is mine again, Shinya!" Tommy bragged putting his hands behind his head. The kid had ditched the dorky hat a few years back. Now he styled it into messy spikes. Also from all the video games and computer stuff he was into now was ruining his eyes. He sported a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Screw you, Tommy! I know you cheated! I demand a rematch!" Shinya yelled one tanned fist in the air, the other flailing the playstation controller around.

"Fine, but it won't make a difference. You just suck at this game," Tommy laughed as Shinya's face burned red with anger.

The two of them fought like little children but they were actually close friends. The two were in the same Middle School and had become quite the team. His little brother often dragged Tommy into some kind of trouble and his old friend was always there to bail him out of it. Tommy had changed dramatically after coming back from the Digital World. He was stronger and confident in himself. Takuya was happy for the kid. Yet how had he changed? He used to a leader...a fighter...now what did he have to fight for? Leaving the two to bicker at each other Takuya shuffled to his room with his head hung low.

Takuya's room was exactly what you'd expect a teenage boy room to look like; like a bomb went off. Dirty clothes lay scattered amongst a sea of empty soda cans. His bed was a heap of blankets. A window above his bed was covered by dust covered mini blinds. The depressed youth, not even bothering to turn on a light, flopped onto his bed and sank into the blankets. He pulled his phone from his pants pocket looking at the screen. No new messages not that he was suprised…When did things become this way?

* * *

In the shadows of the setting sun hid the predator. Its wings hugged close to its armored body. The sharp eyes watched every movement the boy made from inside the house. Each breath, every rise of his chest, the pulse that thudded in his neck, the creature saw it all. The beasts instincts commanded it to go and kill its prey.

_Not yet._ It reminded itself…_Too many people were around. It must kill in secret. Master had commanded it not to be seen. It would remain a shadow…it would wait for the perfect moment…to kill. Yes, the blood would run from this creature veins. Soon… very soon…it was going to die…_The monster pale lips a twisted into a cruel smile.


	4. Chapter Three: The calm before the storm

**A/N: I tried really hard to make this chapter longer but I want to save the exciting parts for the next part! Look forward to it~ **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own digimon! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The calm before the storm**

Thick grey clouds billowed in on the horizon. The air was heavy with the threat of the oncoming storm. The wind had grown still as though it was frozen in the atmosphere. The weather did little to stop Kouji from seeing his family. He, Koichi and their mother sat together around the oak table enjoying a heartfelt meal.

"Thanks mom, dinner was great like always," Kouji beamed a smile at his raven haired mother. He could tell immediately what Koichi was worried about. Dark black circles were under her blue eyes and she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Yes, mother, it's delicious. Thank you," Koichi nodded in agreement. His eyes kept shifting to Kouji begging silently for him to ask her about her health.

Kouji caught his gaze and took a deep breath before speaking. He wasn't sure this would work. Not many people knew but she was actually quite stubborn. "So, mom, how have you been lately? Is your back still flaring up?"

"Oh? That's very sweet of you to ask, Kouji. I'm doing perfectly fine. My back hasn't been bothering me much at all these days," she giggled a little too forced as she sipped from her ceramic teacup.

Koichi glared at his bowl of half eaten dinner; his lean body tense. "Really? Are you sure you haven't been feeling…different?" Kouji pushed as he nibbled on a piece of tempera.

"Of course not, dear. What brought this on all of a sudden?" she asked her pale eyes hardening as she placed the teacup on the table.

"Ah...well," Kouji gaze flickered to his worried brother. He was positive his mother was hiding something.

"Hmm…are you boys, alright? You both have been oddly quite tonight. Honestly, I'm fine, alright?" she told them sternly her lips twisting into a scowl.

"But mom-!" Koichi suddenly yelled his eyes pleading with her to just confess.

"Enough, Koichi! Please don't worry about me!" the unrelenting woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"No! I won't stop worrying about you!" Koichi bellowed as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "When did you plan on telling Kouji that you collapsed at work this week! When did you plan on telling him that the doctor prescribed you another medication that you haven't even gotten from the pharmacy! When did you plan on telling us...that…," Angry tears rolled down the teenager face as he vented.

"Koichi…I…" their mother frowned as she stood up and walked over to her distraught son.

"…Mom…don't you trust me…us? You never tell us anything. You never voice when you're in pain or need help. We aren't kids anymore. We can handle it! So...please…just admit it…please…We can help you…mom…You don't have to provide for me alone…I have a job…I can help you!" Koichi continued his dark bangs covering his eyes as tears speckled onto the table.

Their mother gave him a sympathetic smile, the kind only a mother can give, as she hugged her kind hearted son close. "Please just try relying on us…please." He mumbled letting out the feelings he had been bottling up.

"Mom, he's right. Whatever you guys need let me know. I make a bit of money on my gigs. I don't like seeing you two suffer." Kouji stated leaning forward in his seat. He began twirling the stud earring in his ear out of nervous energy.

Their mother took a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. It was clear she was giving into her sons demands. "Boys, what have I done to deserve such good children?" she spoke playfully tweaking Koichi's hair in her frail fingertips. She released him from her arms and sat back down. "Alright, I'll be honest with you both. I haven't been feeling very well lately. The doctor told me I have fibromyalgia."

"Fibromyalgia, what's that?" Kouji asked hoping it wasn't something deadly as his heart started racing.

"Don't get too worked up," she chuckled lightly trying to mask the severity. "It's were I get pain throughout my body mostly in my back muscles and joints. It tends to cause chronic fatigue at times. Honestly it's not so bad yet…I've met others who have it worse." Both boys sat in silence trying to process this information. They could tell she wasn't explaining it all in very much detail.

"Is there a cure or some kind of treatment?" Koichi asked having calmed somewhat and was leaning against the wall.

"No, I'm afraid not. But, don't get upset," she ordered seeing their expressions. "There is medication I can take for the pain. The doctor prescribed me a muscle relaxer. Which, you are correct, I haven't picked it up yet." She admitted shifting in her chair.

"But why not!" Koichi scoffed sternly at her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment in thought. "…I can't afford the prescription. I'm taking all the hours I can at work …but with the bills and making sure you stay fed is more important to me then some silly pills!"

"Mom let us help you then! Like we said you don't have to work so hard and do everything on your own," Kouji walked over to his mother and gently put his hands on her boney shoulders. "Mom I don't want to lose you again because you didn't take care of yourself. I still…no…I need us to stay as a family." Kouji chocked on his words. The emotions he was trying to force back were rising to the surface.

He had gone 12 years without knowing his real mother was alive or that he had a brother. A twin brother at that. If it wasn't for the Digital World he would have never had even known about them. Sure he had a step-mom and she was cool and all…but it wasn't the same as knowing the one who birthed you into this world. He needed to protect these people. He refused to lose anyone he loved, not after having them missing from his life for so long.

"Exactly! If we all do something to help you then you won't have to force yourself to work so hard," Koichi agreed walking towards them and looking his mother in the eyes.

"Oh…Kouji…Koichi…you two, are too kind to me. What's a mother to do?" she chuckled but in her eyes tears shone. "Alright, if you both want to help then I won't stop you." Her sons looked at each other relief evident on their faces. "Promise me you won't push your selves to hard. If you end up overwhelmed or your grades start declining then I won't let you help anymore, deal"

Both faces lit up as they each promised to work together to get through this trial. Even if they were all living separate lives they would pull through together; because they were…family.

* * *

Ruby red eyes honed in on its prey. _Two of its targets were within its reach…It would wait…study…they weren't alone in that place._ The winged creature wrapped its wings around its body sensing the change in the climate. Its claws dug into rooftop.

_Yes, tonight would be perfect. The woman would be sleeping and the boy would be dead. Just…a little longer now…the other boy would have to wait…when it was done devouring the first child…he would be next. The plan was so simple. It could not fail. _ The beast licked its lips with its snake slit tongue. It could almost taste the fresh flesh in its mouth and the warmth of the blood running down its throat.

Its ears picked up the sounds of the humans moving throughout the house. The female was moving unsteady on weak limbs. The first boy's heart was beating into a normal pulse, instead of the delicious erratic beats of before. The second boy had moved exactly three feet to the left since he had gotten up from the table.

The beast calculated their next movements in a matter of seconds. Thunder roared in the distance. _The second child would leave…the first child would do dishes….the female would sit on the couch. Then the child would go to his room….the woman female would go to sleep….but it couldn't attack yet…_ Its talons tapped on the shingles of the roof as it processed the situation. _Once the boy was asleep…when the lovely vein was exposed for the taking would it attack…it was just a matter of time now. _

Just as it had predicted Kouji left his mother's house and trekked to get home before the storm hit. The family went about their Sunday night routine. A few hours later the house had grown dark and silent. The family had drifted off into an oblivious sleep. The atmosphere grew heavy as the wind suddenly gust through the town bringing with it a downpour of rain. Thunder roared and lighting flared across the pitch black sky. _Now! It was time to begin the master's plan. It was time to kill the first of the DigiDestined!_

* * *

**Wow! Is the suspense getting more intense or is it just me? Please review and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**-MyPassionMyHeart**


	5. Chapter Four: The first victim

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. **

**A/N: Here we are everyone! The moment of the predators attack! Are you excited? Well you better be! **

* * *

**Chapter Four:The first victim**

* * *

The house was calm and dim even with the storm raging outside. Upstairs a single light lit the bedroom of a certain pure hearted person. He kept his room clean and organized. A bookshelf filled with medical books was beside his wooden desk. No clothes littered the floors, no food sat around. The floor was vacuumed and no dust covered the furniture.

The midnight black bangs fell into the boy's face as he studied. Elegant fingers flipped the page of his Introduction to Medicine book. His other hand scribbled notes onto the pages of his blue notebook. His gaze remained focused on his task even as his mind wondered about what had happened earlier in the evening. He had said a lot of things that he hadn't mean to. He sounded like a fool, he knew. He hated his weakness; he was to…'soft'…to easily moved to tears; breakable. Koichi scribbled faster into his notebook. Lightening clashed outside, the air rumbled as the window shook from the wind. The boy was to focused to paid attention to the distraction.

He would study as hard as it took and become stronger. He would become a doctor even if it killed him! He would save his mother and all those who needed healing. He refused to give into his delicate self. How many times had he wished he was like Kouji? Kouji was confident and cool…it was so easy for him to do whatever he wanted. Koichi put his pencil down and leaned back in his desk chair. With an arm covering his eyes he scolded himslef. Koichi knew he shouldn't envy his brother. He would chase his dreams the same as Kouji does. He had his own life to live.

His cerulean gaze looked at the clock on his bed stand; 9:00 PM. Koichi yawned loudly as he slummed in the chair. He had school in the morning. Deciding to call it a night he lazily stood up stretching. Koichi dug a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and changed out of his jeans. He sauntered over to the lamp on his desk and flipped it off. A flash of light lit his room as he crawled under his black and navy blue blankets.

Lightening reminded him of Cherubimon. His throat tightened at the memory of the hell he had once been in. It was over and done now. They had saved the digital world and his life was saved. The memories of what he had done really wouldn't permenatly leave. This was his burden to bare and he wasn't going to bother anyone with his painful memories. It was just on nights like these that flared them back into his thoughts. A powerful rumble of thunder made the floor vibrate. His eyes widened as he watched the rain run down his bedroom window. Maybe he should close the curtains. For some reason he was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…It felt like a face might suddenly appear in the window. This was very unlikely due to the fact his room was on the second floor.

Koichi dismissed the feeling as just being worn out from the dramatic events of the day. The feeling got worse as his stomach clenched in warning. He gasped as an icy cold chill ran down his spine and coursed through every nerve in his body. Jumping up from his bed his eyes widened in horror. In the inky darkness of his room crimson cold eyes glared at him from his doorway. A white fanged smile grinned at him maliciously. Shadows outlined the creature's deadly silhouette. A scream rose into Koichi's throat. It never had a chance to slip past his full lips as clawed cold fingers wrapped around his neck. "..Die…" It breathed into his ear.

* * *

The cozy little room was the color of sakura blossoms in the spring. Pretty white carpet covered the floor. The flowered patterned curtains covered the bedroom, keeping the storm from the child's sight. Snuggled comfortably in her white bed covers was a little girl with wavy chocolate hair. She stared with big brown eyes adoringly at her big brother as he read her a bed time story. The pixie faced girl always insisted he read her this book every day. It was after all her favorite. The cover of the feminine book read Cinderella. Saiyu claimed her big brother read the story the best.

Saiyu began protesting as Kouji closed the book, "Read it again!"

"Again? You silly, kid! I already read it to you twice," Kouji laughed pinching her nose.

"Ahg-! Leck guu" she squirmed swinging tiny fists at his arm. Kouji let go and began tickling her sides. She squealed and tried fleeing from him.

"Do I have to read it again?" Kouji asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. "S-Stop, I-I'll tell o-on you, Kouji!" the little girl gasped begging as tears down her round cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled stopping so his sister could breath.

She lay on her bed catching much needed breathes. "Not fair! You cheated!" she finally gasped at him her face a comical shade of red. Kouji merely kept laughing at her until she pouted out her small arms crossing.

"Alright you two, settle down." A tall man with broad shoulders chuckled from the doorway. "Kouji, weren't you supposed to be getting Saiyu to sleep?"

"What, that's not what I'm doing now?" the teen smirked a playfully at his father, Kousei Minamoto.

"Hmm, I think we may have different methods concerning children," the man bantered with his son.

"Only on a few things, dad." Kouji shrugged ruffling his sister's fluffy fine hair.

"Come on Saiyu, it's time to go to sleep," Kousei told his daughter as he tucked her back into bed. "Say goodnight to Kouji." She gave her poor father the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Aww, but I'm not s-sleepy," the child fought back a yawn. Before he could say anything a rumble sounded from outside. "Daddy…the storms scary," it was no excuse. The little girl had burrowed deeper into the thick covers. Her deep rich eyes were squeezed shut.

"Don't worry, sis. I'll protect you from the storm. I'm a hero, remember?" Kouji comforted looking at her gently. He had told her of the adventures he had in the Digital World as bed time stories. She loved them most days and believed his every word. Kouji wondered if she would believe him as she got older. Most likely not but it was nice having her believe him even if only for a short time.

"You promise?" she mumbled her eyes dropping closed little by little.

"I never lie to you, Saiyu. I'm the powerful spirit of light, Lobomon. I can keep away any mean monster away, even scary storms."

His sister blushed and giggled as she snuggled into her pillow. "Have a good sleep, baby," her father said softly kissing her chubby cheek. He flicked the light switch off on his way out of her room. "Night, sis." Kouji whispered as he turned to leave.

"I love you, Kouji," he heard the quite voice say as he closed the door leaving it open just a crack. "Love you too," he replied smiling gently at his baby sister from the gap in the door.

Walking from away from the child's room Kouji heard his father and step-mom talking in the living room. He leaned his tall frame against the hallway wall. He didn't know what it was but he had a bad feeling ever since the train ride home earlier. It had gotten worse throughout the night. Kouji ran his ivory fingers through his shoulder length hair in thought. What could it be? He never felt like this. Not since he had been in the Digital World. There his senses were honed and refined. He could tell what weather was coming or when danger was approaching. He could sense the ill intent of other digimon. He had lost this ability when he returned home. Why was he feeling it now of all times?

He pulled out his cell phone from his purple hoodie pocket. None of the guys had messaged him. Nor had his brother or mom…What could it be…? This horrible feeling…Suddenly a stabbing pain grabbed at Kouji's stomach. He ran into the bathroom just in time to throw up its contents into the porcelain toliet. He gasped in pain his brain buzzed for an answer. This wasn't food poisoning, he was sure. This was different!

Think Kouji, think dammit!" he growled as his head rested on the toilet seat. Then he remembered; it was if he had been punched in the face. This was the feeling of someone precious to you in danger. Who though! Who needed his help right now? "Come on…think!" he commanded himself gripping the sink as he stood on shaking limbs. It was so close in his mind. He could almost make out the image of the person in danger.

His eyes snapped open as he stood and yelled, "Koichi!" He flew down the stairs and through the living room. His parents looked at him concerned at his sudden outburst. They had no idea what was going on! He ignored their inquisitive words as he slipped on his shoes and flew out the front door. The icy rain beat his face immediately. The wind whipped his face as he ran. His father yelled at him to get back inside. That it was dangerous out there and what was going on? He, however, was already down the street.

* * *

Kouji choked on the air filling his lungs as he stared at his mother's house. The sky raged with its furry. All he could see was the horrifying image of the front door laying in the entryway. "Oh god no," he begged gasping laboriously. His body shook as he flew into the house. His instincts told him to go to his brother's room. Somehow he could tell his mother was safely asleep in her bedroom. With determined steps he sprinted up the stairs to Koichi's room.

He wasn't expecting what he would see next. A shadow of a creature straddled Koichi. Its talons were fastened around his brother's neck. Koichi's mouth gaped open in silent screams. His arms feebly attempted to pry the creature away. His eyes were squeezed closed in pain. Kouji stood in horrified shock as the winged monster lowered its fangs towards the exposed part of his brother's neck. The creature paused it's blood red gaze shifted to him.

Kouji's heart hammered in his chest. Courage flowed through his veins...He had to save his brother! Even if it cost him his life. "Get the hell away from him!" he screamed venomously at the dark creature. Lightning flashed and suddenly the beast was in front of him. Kouji acting on adrenaline alone lashed out at the creature with a swift kick. The beast caught his leg without hesitation. With a low grunt if swung at the defenseless teenager. Kouji screamed as the powerful arm connected with his ribs and he went sailing into the wall.

Kouji's head swam as he lost sight of what was happening. The pain in his chest radiated intense heat throughout his body. The muscular chest of the teenager attempted to take in oxygen. His lungs felt like they were on fire! The iron taste of blood covered his tongue. The monster laughed delighted with its game. It stood above him; a shadow amongst the darkness. A powerful predator that was stronger than any human…it was unworldly…an…**abomination**. It lifted its taloned foot above his terrified face. He was going to die. He was going to die and no one was going to be able to save his brother. He had failed them both…Gripping his chest in pain he waited for that foot to crush his skull.

* * *

**A/N: O_O What's going to happen to them! Don't panic! I've got more to write! Who's going to save our wounded heros! Better keep reading and find out~**

**If you want to save Kouji and Koichi you better review! =^_~=**


	6. Chapter Five: Light in the darkness

**A/N: Here it is folks! Forgive any typos you may find please. Now then let's get this party started! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Light in the darkness**

Kouji cringed waiting for the impact of the foot coming towards his face. He could imagine the pain he would feel as those talons ripped him apart. You see though, fate had other plans for him then death. Kouji never saw his phone slip from his pocket but he clearly saw what transpired next. Suddenly a glorious white beam of light shot from the cell phones screen. The mysterious ray of light covered his body filling him with comforting warmth. Then it moved to engulf the beast. It let out wrenching screams as though it was being burned.

The teen only stared his mouth gaped wide open as he watched. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth and onto the carpet. What…was that? It was almost like the time Koichi was under Cherubimon's power, Ophanimon had used his digivice to protect him…What was going on! The monster crashed into the bedroom window. Broken glass shattered to the dirt outside as the howling winds poured into the room. Then it was gone, morphing back into the shadows it had come from.

Kouji remembered looking through haze filled eyes at his brother's unmoving form on his bed. He heard a panicked voice from somewhere in the room. He felt a cool hand on his throbbing forehead. Then everything grew into a wave of darkness. His last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness was that he hoped his brother was still alive.

* * *

Late afternoon greeted the high school as the dismissal bell rang. The teens all relaxed thankful that school was over. They chatted and mingled amongst themselves while others eagerly left the classroom. Neither of these were the case for a certain shaggy haired youth. His head was on his desk, his arms hiding his sleeping face from view. Takuya's teacher had long given up on trying to wake him. A group of girls gathered around one of their friends' desk. The lazy teen slowly awoke to hear them gossiping.

"You are not going to believe this but I heard that two people were viciously attacked last night!" the girl with annoying pom-pom hair ties in her hair said dramatically.

"So? Who cares, it happens all the time, right?" her friend with a nasally voice shrugged.

"Well, you see it wasn't, like, you know, a normal attack!" she continued wide eyed. "The say that the police found _bird _feathers all over the room and claw marks were everywhere! Isn't that crazy!"

"Wow…totally, weird! Wait where did you hear about this Miki?" another feminine voice awed .

"It was all over the news, stupid! They have a warning out for people in the area to be careful!" the gossiper continued.

"What about the victims?" the nasal voice asked. Takuya peeked his head up from his desk to see her twirling her hair.

"They didn't say…Geez I really want to know, too! It's totally not fair!" the leader sighed pouting over glossed lips.

"Aww.. now I'm going to be scared walking home." "Hey, I know! Let's go find a hot guy to walk us home," one of them said suggestively. The group began giggling and chatting about the guys in school.

Having heard more than enough of their dumb chatter, Takuya stood up sharply. The old school chair grinded on the floor making the girls stop mid conversation and stare. He flung his orange and blue backpack over his shoulder. The girls glared at him, whispering who gave the hell what, as he walked past. Obviously they did not liking him interrupting their conversation with his noise. He offered them a irritated glare right back. He had been enjoying his nap. Who cared about some random attack? This was Tokyo, it happened all the time.

* * *

Grey sky's graced Takuya with their presence as he walked home slowly. His mood had only gotten worse over the weekend. He had gotten angry texts from his ex's friends all that night for making her cry…It was so fucking annoying. She had broken up with him! Takuya swung his leg to kick a stone on the street. He missed and death glared the inanimate object.

Before he could brood any more deeply in his thoughts he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Hey, Takuya!" the perky spiky haired kid waved as he ran up.

"Sup, Tommy," Takuya nodded with a small smile, "You coming over to my place?"

"Yeah, I have a new video game I downloaded last night," the kid smiled shifting his bag on his broadening shoulder. "Oh Shinya also mentioned something about algebra homework…hate to say it but he's is an idiot when it comes to math. Must run in the family, huh?" Tommy laughed his smile big; green eyes shone brightly.

Frowning slightly, Takuya ignored the obvious reference to his mathematic abilities, and looked around them. "Speaking of bratty kids," he directed this at Tommy, "Where is my little bro?"

"Oh, he had cleaning duties today." The younger boy shrugged, "I told him I'd meet him at his house."

"Oh…I see," Takuya nodded as he scratched his shaggy hair. He really needed to get a haircut. The coco colored hair was almost long enough for a small ponytail. Takuya wished he could wear a hat in school…dress code regulations banned them. The two walked in awkward silence down the street; past the endless waves of homes and passing strangers.

The younger boy, who was almost as tall as Takuya and was developing a more matured look, was the first to break the silence. "Say…Takuya, I have a question," Tommy began his earlier light-hearted tone was now very serious.

"Yeah?" he older boy replied glancing beside him. Tommy's tanned brows were knitted in thought.

"Are we still friends?" he asked stopping. Emerald eyes stared over his black rimmed glasses at the nonchalant teen.

"Huh? Why ask this all of a sudden?" Takuya tensed his tanned skin gripping his bag. Great just the kind of conversation he wanted right now. This week was starting out just dandy…

Tommy snorted a laugh, "I thought it would be pretty obvious."

"Excuse me? What would be obvious?" Takuya crossed his arms feeling rather defense at this brats attitude.

"Look just because I'm friends with Shinya doesn't mean you have to forget I exist, you know." Tommy replies smoothly.

"What the hell are you getting at, Tommy? I haven't forgotten you exist. We just aren't into the same things. Heck, you're just a kid. Why would I want to hang out with you?" Takuya smirked darkly. He was getting angry at this little punk.

"Just a kid am I? Not into the same things?. You're right about that. I actually am doing something with my life. Unlike you who sits and pouts about how crappy his life is," Tommy spat crossing his arms over his chest.

Takuya couldn't believe he was hearing his mouth gaped open. His emotions raw. "I don't need to take this from you! What do you even know about me anymore?" Takuya yelled his face heating from his developing anger.

"I know a lot more then you think I do, Takuya! I'm not some, kid anymore. I'm freakin' 15 years old! You're the one that needs to grow up! You just can't get over the past can you? Grow up, Takuya! Go and actually do something with your life because we can't go back to the digital world! It's over, stupid. Get over it!" Tommy raged.

Takuya let out a low growl and grabbed Tommy from the scruff of his school uniform. "You crossed the line, brat! Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I AM over the past. That makes you part of that past. So you know that means, don't you? I'm over with my friendship with you and everyone else included in that past!"

Tommy grabbed to move the hands from his collar he looked at him with stone cold hurt eyes, "Fine, Takuya. Push away all the people you had once trusted with your life. You've really changed."

"Hell yeah I changed! You don't know me. It wasn't me that pushed everyone away, you know. You all just forgot that I existed so please consider the past forgotten." The older teen continued his arms shaking from his torment.

"Is that really what you think? You really don't remember what happened after Zoe left do you?" Tommy asked his eyes softening.

"I don't know what you're talking about! You know what, I'm done with this crap!" Takuya shoved his old friend away as he stormed off down the street.

"…You really don't remember…" Tommy whispered watched his childhood role model storm away. Sighing heavily he turned to walk the opposite direction wishing he could get through to his bone headed friend.

* * *

_The creature huddled in the blackened alleyway consumed in its pain. Its lips hissed out in anger. It had failed… master would be angry. It must go back…it must finish off its prey…they must die. It would find them. It would be easy to…it could find anyone…It would kill them…the feeble vermin's would die…Its injuries sizzled as it tried to shift its weight. The wretched light...that light must be vanquished...master must know...they had a weapon...it must kill them now...now...now!_

* * *

**A/N: There you go! The end of Chapter 5! Whew...thank goodness! _ I hate writing these angtsy conversations...it's so hard! Hope you like it...I tried...teehee~**

**What going to happened to Kouji and Koichi? Where is Junpei in all of this? What is this terrifying monster? Better review and keep reading =^_^=**


End file.
